Szyphus
This character is owned by TheFancier. Do not edit without his explicit permission. '''Szyphus '''is a shopkeeper that you first encounter in the Forest. He is a leaf-monster Darkner. He lives in a Dark Candy tree and attempts to harm the player by throwing Dark Candies at them when they try and pass his Dark Candy tree. If the player survives, however, he climbs down his tree and allows you to take a look at his shop. His shop has the following items for sale: * Dark Candy * Darkburger * Amber Card * Favorite Sandwich Profile Appearance Szyphus is a brittle leaf-monster. His head is shaped like a maple leaf. His body and head are flat like paper, though this isn't obvious until he actually turns around. He has glowing yellow eyes and mouth that flicker like candles, and sharp teeth-like formations in his mouth. Personality Szyphus is a cruel, sarcastic and cynical Darkner. He always looks on the negative side in a situation. The only monster in the entire Dark World he actually seems to like is the King. He is an ex-royal guard, and one of the King's most loyal subjects. Aside from the King, Szyphus sees himself above all other Monsters. He guards his Dark Candy tree with his life, and will ambush anyone who comes near it by throwing Dark Candies at them. Main Story History Some time before Kris and Susie arrive in the Dark World, Szyphus was a Royal Guard to the King. He was known all over the Dark World for his piercing, pearly white eyes. One day, however, while patrolling the Field, he encountered a strange monster in the Royal Courtyard, who is thought to be the Knight. Upon telling the monster to leave the royal grounds, it turned around and shot a beam of Ectoplasm through his face. The radiation overcame his entire face, causing his pearly white eyes to fall out like marbles. With Szyphus blind, the King thought of him now as useless. He banished him from the Royal Guards and he's been residing in a Dark Candy tree to this day, making a living selling junk he finds scattered around the Dark World. Chapter 1 Szyphus first appears as a pair of yellow eyes peering out from the top of a Dark Candy tree. He shouts "WHO GOES THERE??" and then "NOBODY GOES NEAR MY TREE EXCEPT ME!" He then begins throwing Dark Candies at the player, which the player has to dodge. If you get past Szyphus' candies and walk up to his tree, he jumps down and declares you "worthy" of looking at his "legendary" shop. This triggers a "yes or no" dialogue. If you respond "yes", Szyphus lets you into his shop. If you respond "no", the player can advance past Szyphus' tree. Gallery Trivia *Szyphus bleeds chlorophyll. *Szyphus was originally an original character for Vivziepop's series Hazbin Hotel. You can find the Hazbin Hotel wiki here. *In Hometown, Szyphus is represented by a single dead leaf in the spare classroom. *Szyphus is the first character on this wiki. *In-game, if you ask him about customers he will say he's barely gotten any customers in his life. Ralsei then asks "If you want customers so bad, why are you so mean to everyone?" This dialogue will make Szyphus cry of guilt. Category:Characters